The nightmare
by ladious18
Summary: This is something small that I wrote! Please be gentle! Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and i ain't making money from this if i owned them then I would make Harry and Draco end up together...I'm not sure if i should continue so please help me?
1. Chapter 1

_The flames reached out towards him, wrapping their slick tongues around him, leaving him breathless. He could fight them off. He looked towards the sky and his savior looked at him; shook his head and left him to burn. Draco felt the fire consume his robes and burn his skin, he tried to call for help but there seemed to be a vice around his throat, not a peep came out. He burned._

_The heat was too much, it abruptly stopped and then Draco found himself at the Manor with His father looking down his nose at him with distain and disgust as Draco whimpered on the floor from the cruciatus curse he was put under. Lucius sneered at Draco as he whispered "You useless worthless slut." And cast another cruciatus at him, Draco screamed at the top of his lungs, the pain was excruciating. Draco could feel himself losing consciousness as his father spat at him and left him lying on the floor of his bedroom._

Draco woke with a scream as the cold air rushed into his lungs he looked around with a little fear. It was always bad when Harry wasn't around. Draco stood and walked to the crib in the nursery. He smiled gently at little Jamie, who lay with his fists curled by his head. The unruly raven locks of his 6 month old baby felt like silk to him, Draco gently kissed Jamie on his forehead and tucked Jamie in.

Draco walked down stairs and into the living room; he sat by the window seat and opened the window to cool his overheated skin, he let his thoughts float on their own. Draco thought about how they had finally gotten over their rivalry and became friends and how that relationship grew into something deeper and resulted in their beautiful baby boy. Draco was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear or notice the change in the wards as Harry entered the house. Draco jumped when Harry wrapped his hands around Draco's slender waist.

Draco looked at Harry and smiled into those emerald eyes that he loved so much and gently kissed Harry after he whispered a soft "Hey."

Harry smiled and said softly "The nightmare again huh?"

Draco shook his head and said ruefully "You know me too well."

Harry ran his hand through the soft hair that glowed like a soft halo in the moonlight and kissed his lovers forehead as he whispered against his hair, "I love you Dragon, I will never leave you. Your father was an idiot to ever leave you. You are worth more to me than all the gold and gems in the world."

Harry placed his hand under Draco's chin and tilted it gently but firmly and looked into the silver eyes that took his breath away every time he gazed into them and whispered fiercely "I. LOVE. YOU. You make my life worth living."

Draco gave Harry a watery smile and kissed him gently, "I love you too." Draco stood and held out his hand to Harry and smiled as he whispered "Come on Griffin let's go to bed."


	2. Chapter 2

Alright here's the next Chapter, hopefully y'all will enjoy it. Okay so here it goes!

_Previously on: The Nightmare:_

_Harry placed his hand under Draco's chin and tilted it gently but firmly and looked into the silver eyes that took his breath away every time he gazed into them and whispered fiercely "I. LOVE. YOU. You make my life worth living."_

_Draco gave Harry a watery smile and kissed him gently, "I love you too." Draco stood and held out his hand to Harry and smiled as he whispered "Come on Griffin let's go to bed."_

Draco tried to open his eyes they seemed sealed shut, he tried to rub them but his hands wouldn't move. He started to panic as he tried to move, that's when he felt the shackles dig into his wrist. Draco's breath came in shallow pants; he couldn't believe it, he was still in the Manor. It was only just a dream. The hope, the love was all fabricated by his mind. If Lucius didn't kill him then his own mind would drive him insane.

As Draco hung against the wall, he listened to the sounds around him. It was quiet, too quiet. Something wasn't right, Draco felt his heart racing, and he could practically smell his own fear seeping out of his pores and into the room. The next thought that filtered through his mind was that he needed to get out; he had to leave before it became worse.

Draco was so focused in trying to escape he hadn't noticed his father walk in with Lord Voldemort. He only realized someone had entered the room when his father slammed his cane on the floor thrice. Draco looked up so fast it gave him whip lash.

Voldemort walked towards the young Malfoy and raised his hand stroked his cheek seductively as he said to Lucius, "Have you broken him yet?"

"No my Lord, he is difficult."

Voldemort smiled, at least that's what Draco thought he was trying to do, and hissed "Well then let me break him myself."

Draco felt his heart skip a beat and not in a good way. All hope was lost there was no way in hell that he would be able escape Voldemort's clutches. Draco began to hyperventilate as his own father agreed to let Voldemort to take Draco to Riddle Manor. The last thing Draco heard was their combined laughter.

HP#HP#HP#HP#HP#HP#HP#HP#HP

Harry woke up with a start. He couldn't believe it he had finally found Draco! Severus was going to be so relieved, Lucius was hiding Draco and now that Draco had expressed desire to join the light there was definitely cause to ensure that Draco was rescued but in his position wouldn't it be easier for him to spy on the light where he was?

Harry had grown that summer and was now 6'1, he had filled out his frame and tended to eat a lot more regardless of what the Dursley' s tried to do to him. Harry walked downstairs and into the kitchen he needed something good to eat before he went for his regular 4 mile jog while the air was still cool.

As Harry walked into the living room after his morning jog, he saw Remus and Severus sitting in the living room waiting for him. Harry couldn't help the smirk that appeared as he watched Remus try and reign in the wolf from trying to mate Severus. He leaned sideways against the door frame and said "What do I owe for this pleasure?"

Severus stood and looked at Harry as he sneered and said "Have you got any information about Draco?"

Remus really didn't care for the conversation he was too enthralled with the plump shape of Severus' ass. He stood as he heard the slight tremor of fear and worry coming from his mate's voice. He came to a stand by Severus and said to Harry "Don't be like this Harry if you know something tell us."

Harry let his hair fall into his eyes and said "Yeah, I know where he is, but I need something in return."


End file.
